Yamato Taichou
by CaptureGod-Otamegane
Summary: Summary: Naruto used the Kyuubi ‘s power to protect Iruka and defeat Mizuki. Sarutobi, concerned that his seal might be weakening decides that Naruto needs a Jonin Sensei that could suppress the demons power if ever needed.


Summary: Naruto used the Kyuubi 's power to protect Iruka and defeat Mizuki. Sarutobi, concerned that his seal might be weakening decides that Naruto needs a Jonin Sensei that could suppress the demons power if ever needed.

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

Yamato Taicho

_**Day after Genin exam, day before team pickup.**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage was sitting in **his** office, waiting the customary two hours for one of his more difficult subordinates, Hatake Kakashi. The man was loyal and powerful, yes, bur he was taxing the third's last nerve with his perpetual tardiness. Sarutobi made a mental note to force at least minimal punctuality on Kakashi, if for nobody else then himself, the leader of the village. And with that thought in mind, the cycloptic shinobi himself appeared in front of the third's desk and a swirl of leaves and wind.

"Yo" Kakashi gave halfhearted wave and one of his famous eye smiles, entirely amused at the vein bulging on his leaders head. Until he realized that this wasn't the normal kind of annoyed he usually deals with.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun what was so urgent that it warranted making your village leader wait two hours." the third said with a not so small amount of killer intent hidden behind a kindhearted smile. _"If I have to wait, you Kakashi are going to sweat."_ As if on queue, Kakashi stared sweating. Only years of honed ninja training and battles kept him from quaking in front of the man once called the '_**Shinobi no Kami**_', the old man was pissed, and at him too. _"Damn I better think of a good lie quick."_

"I was on my way here Hokage-sama when a ramen delivery boy broke his ankle, needed my help to get there on time or he was fired. Had a huge family to support and I didn't want to put his kids out on the street so…" Sarutobi listened while pinching the bridge of his nose, then cut him off.

"Enough! Kakashi, I do not care what you wish to do on your own time, but you **will **show up on time when I have called for you. It's that or be demoted to chunin, put on permanent guard duty with Izumo and Kotestu, and **I will** hide the memorial stone in an undisclosed location with ANBU guards on 24/7 lookout to keep you way from it." the third leaded back in his big, comfy, Hokage chair and smirked at the wide eye shinobi, imagining a pale and drawn face forming the 'oh' look behind the mask. Of course he would never waist village resources like that but Kakashi didn't have to know that. And just to drive home the point for good.

"Ah, and the next time you are late I will commission Anko and Kurenai for a search and destroy mission of your 'Icha Icha' collection."

Kakashi almost cried, _"Why would he do this to me! Not my treasures written by the prophet of Ero-Kami, Jiraiya-sama!"_ Indeed Kakashi's thoughts were in great distress. The old man felt a little bad for laying it on thick, but when the Hokage personally asks for you it's because it's important. After a minute of serious contemplation weighing the pros and cons of a ruined 'cool' reputation between a life without the glories of Icha Icha (which the third understood as well), and found that maybe antagonizing the Hokage all the time was a bad idea. With a smart salute "Hai! Hokage-sama."

With that the entire atmosphere of the room changed, it was time for serious business. "Good, I called you here to discuss the team assignment you requested."

"Oh, is there a problem, I though since Naruto was finally passed that it would no longer be an issue."

"No the team is not the issue, but the manner in which Naruto passed, seeing as it was highly unorthodox. As you know he drew upon the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power to defeat Mizuki. I don't know if the seal the Fourth placed on him is weakening or if its supposed to be able to do that, but if Naruto continues to use its power I fear there is a possibility that he could lose control and the Kyuubi would use that as a chance to escape or possess his body and wreak havoc. When the council got wind of this they wanted to get rid of him out right, or at least not let him become a ninja. But I decided it would be best to have someone who could suppress the beast if in fact the seal is weakening, you Kakashi are unable to." Kakashi nodded his head, he understood all of this being the fourth's student as well as having guarded Naruto during his time as an ANBU. So he could see were the old man was going with this and but that didn't mean he'd have to like it.

"So I'm being replaced with someone who can!? Why, there are no seal masters in Konoha right now, and you know I have some proficiency with them by learning from my sensei. And why I have to lead this team"

The aged Hokage sighed, he knew what Kakashi meant, the silver haired man blamed himself everyday for the death of his friend and even more so not being able to do anything about the massacre of the rest of his clan, as well being unable to apprehend their killer. The old man also knew that he felt shamed at himself for having never been their for his late sensei's only son. Sarutobi really felt for him on that account, concerned that he could have done more for the boy, instead of feeling content at his kind nature and exuberant attitude allowing his doubts to slip away.

Sure Kakashi guarded the boy, even saved him from a few close calls, but on no occasion had he stepped into the boy's personal life. To wrapped up in his own misery Kakashi had never thought there was more he could do for either of his regrets, but being sensei to that team he thought he could train Sasuke in memory of Obito and help Naruto in honor of his late sensei. Now those dreams were dead.

The third Hokage watched as his subordinate despaired in his own mind and took a moment to move aside his own personal feelings on the matter, the safety of the village came first, ninja included. The elder shinobi sighed some more feeling the weight of his years. "Yes you are to be replaced, but not by a seals expert but by someone who can suppress a bijuu."

Hearing his leader's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "You, you don't mean him, do you?"

"Yes, Tenzo!" as per usual an ANBU appeared in a poof of smoke kneeling at the Hokage's side.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sempai. I was summoned?" the ANBU was wearing standard anbu black sandals and pants with a black sleeveless top under light grey anbu armor along with black arm guards and the identity hiding porcelain mask and a wakizashi on his back.

"Yes, I am giving you a special non-ANBU assignment. You are to be jonin-sensei to the graduating team 7, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto under the new codename of Yamato. You are to remove your mask."

"Hai Hokage-sama." the newly christened Yamato stood next to Kakashi and pulled off his mask, revealed a man with short brown hair, a clam face and irises so black his eyes look like they have giant pupils. Funny thing was he had a strange open helmet with a Konoha symbol etched into the forehead plate.

"May I ask why I am to be assigned their sensei." Yamato didn't really care all that much, it was Hokage's orders and that was that, but there must be a reason that an anbu was to be green genin team's sensei.

"Yes, you know of yesterday's incident with Naruto and the traitor Mizuki, and his use of the Kyuubi's power to defeat him correct." "Hai." "The council expressed concern that the demon my try to control him if he persists to draw apron it's powers, and to put them at ease I'm assigning you as jonin-sensei to team 7 so your presence can suppress the demons influence on Naruto and allow him to progress naturally." The old man made it seem a lot more simple then he had explained it, but he wasn't about to let them know that. It was his burden to bear as leader of the village, but he would never let the council stunt the growth and dreams of one of his ninja, that much he could do.


End file.
